Motorcycles are a popular means of transportation providing an alternative to the automobile. They provide the biker with an exhilarating driving experience while at the same time reducing transportation costs and limiting the use of gasoline in a green environment. However, with the advantages of owning and riding a motorcycle come certain limitations, viz. exposure to the weather, lack of space for luggage, inconvenience of passengers, and a fatigue-inducing driving position for long distance trips.
To overcome some of the limitations of riding a motorcycle mentioned above, various methods have been suggested. One of the more popular methods provides a cab that is attached to the motorcycle, and provides a hybrid-type of solution: a motorcycle with a cab. There are various ways of doing this: the sidecar provides a degree of passenger comfort, but adds a bit of instability to the motorcycle and does not alleviate the fatigue or weather factor for the biker. Forecabs that are permanently attached to the front of the motorcycle have also been proposed, but they typically require removal of the front wheel; therefore they largely take away from the biker the opportunity to conveniently use the motorcycle for normal use. Therefore there is a need for an alternate approach that provides a forecab when appropriate, but allows the biker to remove the forecab and easily revert to the standalone motorcycle when desired.